A large number of exercise devices have been used to facilitate physical exercise. Many of such devices ae designed to allow a person to exercise by lifting his own weight. Pullup bars, parallel beams, suspended rings, climbing ropes, etc., are all designed to support the weight of a person during physical exercise.
Many such exercise devices require complementary support structures available only in a gymnasium. As man's work has become less physically demanding, the need for less costly and more generally available exercise devices has grown. For the convenience of the user, a need has arisen for a simple exercise device that may be used in the home. Such device needs to be generally portable and relatively small so that it may be easily stored after use. Furthermore, a need has arisen for an exercise device that may be used by anyone.
The fitness bar of the present invention has fulfilled these needs by providing a compact device that is portable and may be used practically anywhere and that is easily stored. The user of the fitness bar exercises against his own weight, and the fitness bar, itself, is relatively lightweight. Also, the fitness bar is designed for use by men, women, and youth of all ages; is relatively inexpensive; and may be used to exercise many different parts of the body.
In accordance with the present invention, a fitness bar is provided for supporting a person during the performance of physical exercise. The fitness bar includes a base bar that is normally disposed along the floor to support one end of the fitness bar. A pair of support arms extend generally upwardly from the distal ends of the base bar, and a pair of transverse beam bars extend laterally from the upper ends of the support arms. A pair of support legs extend downwardly from the ends of the transverse beam bars for engaging the floor to support the other end of the fitness bar. The transverse beam bars are spaced apart a sufficient distance to allow a person to fit between the transverse beam bars. Thus, a person may perform physical exercise by grasping the beam bars and moving through strenuous positions between the beam bars.
In accordance with a more particular aspect of the present invention, the fitness bar may be constructed of one continuous tubular bar such as a chrome plated steel tube. The base bar is approximately 8 inches in length, and normally rests on a horizontal surface. The support arms are approximately 11 and 1/2 inches long, extending outwardly from the base bar at an angle of approximately 55.degree. with respect to horizontal such that the upper end of the support arms is positioned at a vertical height of approximately 9 inches and is spaced outwardly from the end of the base bar at a horizontal distance of approximately 7 inches. The transverse beam bars are approximately 11 inches long and extend laterally from the upper end of the support arms at an angle of approximately 20.degree. with respect to horizontal. The support legs are approximately 13 inches in length and extend downwardly at an angle of approximately 5.degree. with respect to vertical for engaging the horizontal surface to support the other end of the fitness bar. In this construction, the transverse beam bars are spaced apart approximately 22 inches such that most people will fit between the beam bars. A pair of rubber cups may be fitted on the lower ends of the support legs to prevent scuffing of the horizontal surface during the use of the fitness bar. Also, a pair of grips may be provided covering at least a portion of the transverse beam bars to enhance the user's grasp thereon.